


Reassurance

by Obstinate Nocturna (ChrisCrossed)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just something cute that I wanted to write, pure fluff, some self-doubt on Roddy's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCrossed/pseuds/Obstinate%20Nocturna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Rodimus just needs a little reassurance. Megatron is happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kijikun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/gifts).



> Because I felt like writing some tooth rotting fluff and kiji's had a long day :3

“You know what I think?”

Megatron didn’t bother looking up from the datapad in his servos, looking over that orn’s reports, even as he saw the red and gold and orange frame of his co-Captain leaning over on the other side of his desk. “No, Rodimus, I don’t, though I imagine you’re about to tell me.”

“You’re not even gonna guess?” The pout in Rodimus’ voice was strong. It was odd how, not long ago, Megatron’s automatic response would have been a biting “You think?” or “Nothing at all, I’d imagine,” and now, he let out a small ex-vent, set down the datapad, and looked up at the Prime leaning on his desk.

“I don’t know, Rodimus, what do you think?” The ex-warlord asked indulgently, arching a brow.

Rodimus grinned brightly, pushing himself off of the desk to slooowly make his way around it. “I think,” he said measuredly, as if tasting each glyph before vocalizing it, “That you like me.”

Megatron chuckled a bit, swiveling his chair almost unconsciously to follow Rodimus’ slow progress to his side of the desk. “Really? That’s what you were so eager to tell me?”

“I think you like me a lot,” Rodimus continued, grin just a little wider as he unceremoniously tossed himself into Megatron’s lap; the chair wobbled dangerously at the force, and Megatron wrapped an around around Rodimus’ waist instinctively to stop the Prime from being dumped onto his aft on the floor. Rodimus was warm against Megatron’s frame, but then again, he alway was; one of the effects of the high powered racing engine that Rodimus ran on. That warm frame shifted against Megatron’s enough so that Rodimus could get his arms around Megatron’s neck, “I think you might even love me.”

Megatron might have been… rusty when it came to some social cues, but he was an expert at reading other mechs’ fields; it had saved his life more than once during his tenure as leader of the Decepticons. Even if he hadn’t been, he would have had to be completely EMF blind to miss the anxiety and nervousness trying so hard to be buried under Rodimus’ usually cocky and confident composure. It only grew as Megatron didn’t answer, and Rodimus’ grin faltered slightly, his arms starting to slide from Megatron’s shoulders.

Ex-venting, Megatron shifted his grip on the speedster, pulling him up further and more securely into his lap and against his frame; Rodimus’ retreating hands didn’t make it far, clutching onto Megatron’s shoulder struts as he was thrown off balance by the move. “If you wanted reassurance,” Megatron murmured gently against Rodimus’ audial, “You needed only ask, my ridiculous little fool.”

With their faceplates so close, Megatron could feel Rodimus’ heat with flushed embarrassment, and he chuckled. “Yes, Rodimus, my sun, I love you very much.”

The way Rodimus relaxed entirely, frame and field, at those words made Megatron wonder what had brought this on, but he would ask later. Rodimus had come to him for comfort and reassurance now, and that is what Megatron would give. He pulled Rodimus closer, letting the speedster swing his legs over one of the armrests as Megatron tipped Rodimus’ face to kiss him, the hand not holding him in place trailing up Rodimus’ side to pet at his spoiler. 

When it was Rodimus who broke the kiss, all gentle smile and a practically glowing field, Megatron knew his work was done for now. “As much as I enjoy having you here,” Megatron said, pressing a kiss against Rodimus’ helm, he nudged the speedster off his lap, “I’d rather not have Ultra Magnus writing us citations for public displays of affection.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Rodimus grinned, standing, “I’ll see you after your shift?”

“Well, we share a hab-suite, it would be hard not to,” Megatron reminded him wryly.

“Smart-aft,” Rodimus replied, sticking his glossa out and heading to the door. Megatron just shook his head, smiling slightly as he picked up the datapad he’d been working on. “Hey, Megs?” Megatron looked up to see Rodimus stopped in the doorframe. He smiled brightly when Megatron’s optics met his, “Love you too,” he said, then stepped back and let the door shut between them.

Megatron ignored the smile he couldn’t -- and didn’t want to -- stop from spreading across his face as he went back to the reports Magnus had sent him.

If he finished early, after all, wouldn’t that be a nice surprise for them both?


End file.
